ONE-SHOT - Llevándote
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Carry you" de "AnimeWolfGirl16"] Mika tenía que sacar a Yuu de allí inmediatamente, aunque fuera de la manera más vergonzosa… [Fluff MERAMENTE fraternal de Mika & Yuu] ¡NO YAOI! Gracias al cielo (?) ò.ó


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl16** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Entonces, como declaro una vez más y con total claridad, esto es sólo un 'Fluff fraternal', no es ningún yaoi para que todos ustedes sepan **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Como se dijo arriba: **¡ESTO NO ES NINGÚN YAOI!** Con todo respeto, que las fujoshis no empiecen a hacer berrinche ni a comentar bobadas como "Mika ama a Yuu, kyaaa~" y que se vayan a otro lado, ¡muchas gracias! Este escrito tiene el propósito de eliminar todo tipo de insinuación fanservice que corrompiera la bella hermandad de Mikaela y Yuuichiro, describiendo los verdaderos sentimientos de Mika respecto a la pérdida del resto de su familia y como eso influiría actualmente en sus esfuerzos por proteger a su hermano **-léase bien: HERMANO-** Yuu. Así que respeten a los que veamos las cosas **tal como son** , en lugar de como otro fanfic yaoi **-de los TANTOS que hay en esta página-** que deja esta intensa evolución psicológica y emocional como el drama de una telenovela barata, ¿quedó claro? e_é_

 _ **»** Respecto al título, tuve una gran indecisión a la hora de traducir el " **Carry you** " ya que significa varias cosas, siendo las principales " **Cargándote** " y " **Llevándote** ". Ambas son claras y muy directas, pero ( **gracias a la recomendación de mi amiga ' Chica Plutonio' y**) como la **GRAN MAYORÍA** de las fanáticas yaoistas sale jodiendo con el "Cargándote… al estilo princesa" (?) decidí dejarlo en " **Llevándote** ". Pues este deja más claro la razón por la que Mika tomó la decisión de 'llevarse de esa manera' a su hermano Yuu. Dejando todo esto claro, ahora sí, ¡disfruten la traducción! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Llevándote"**_

 _ **(Carry you)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl16"]**_  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika sólo podía pensar en una cosa mientras miraba a su hermano, a sólo unos pasos de distancia: _**"** Él realmente está vivo **"**_

.

Él había aprendido a estas alturas a no confiar en lo que Ferid decía, quien se lo había llevado consigo al tomar completamente su haz bajo la manga de _'Yuu estando vivo'_ como si fuera un pequeño grano de sal. El rubio se había prometido a sí mismo que no lo creería hasta que realmente hubiera visto a su hermano, cosa que ahora estaba sucediendo. El 'estado de shock' fue lo primero que entró en su mente, casi como si todavía no lo pudiera creer. Pero su hermano estaba justo en frente de él, con una mirada de confusión y también de esperanza en su rostro.

.

 _ **"** No es un sueño esta vez… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡Oye! ¿¡Eres tú, Mika!?_ —Él escuchó a su hermano gritar y se puso de pie, el 'estado de shock' le invadió una vez más por la voz de Yuu. Dejó que su mirada viajara hacia los 'compañeros' del peli-negro. Parecían bastante agradables, como si fueran amigos de Yuuichiro.

.

 _ **"** Yuu-chan encontró amigos. Por supuesto que tiene, él es demasiado agradable. Pero debido a que él es demasiado bueno, ellos lo van a usar al igual que los vampiros están usándome… **"**_ Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ferid estaba hablando, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras que el mismo hombre daba algunos pasos hasta ubicarse un poco delante de Mika, con la mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

.

 _—¿Qué tal si te ayudo? Voy a distraer a los demás humanos, mientras que vas a rescatar a tu preciosa familia_ _ **~.**_ —Mientras el hombre estaba diciendo esto ** _*(1)_** , el rubio sólo tenía un único pensamiento: _**"** Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate, aléjate… **"**_

.

A pesar de eso, Mika miró hacia Yuu, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de protegerlo de cualquier daño. Si aquellas personas realmente eran sus "amigos", entonces Mika sabía que sería difícil convencer a su hermano de que se fuera con él. _**"** Pero incluso si él no lo entiende en este momento, con el tiempo lo hará… somos familia, después de todo… **"**_ Antes de darse cuenta, Ferid se movió rápidamente hacia el grupo. Mika miró la forma en que su hermano se retiraba con confusión y dolor. _**"** ¡Por favor, no huyas! **"**_

.

Él comenzó a seguirlo con rapidez, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano. La ira lo golpeó cuando vio que el Bathory colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Yuu, impidiéndole a su hermano moverse en cualquier lugar. El Hyakuya rubio cortó el aire rápidamente, dejando que una ráfaga llevara su ataque hacia el brazo del noble peli-plateado, donde éste fue amputado.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** _Nadie lo va a tocar, especialmente tú…_ ** _"_** Su respiración se volvió un poco más rápida cuando la adrenalina lo golpeó y él trató de calmarse. Caminó con cuidado hacia Yuu, tratando de posicionarse entre el hombre y su hermano. Para su irritación, Ferid atrapó rápidamente su brazo amputado y actuó como si todo fuera una gran broma. _**"** Es una pena que fallé darle en el cabeza… **"**_ La esperanza le embargó cuando se encontró a pocos pies de distancia de su hermano. _**"** Entonces él no está huyendo de mí… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡Yuu-chan, ven conmigo y huye de todo esto!_ —Declaró con rapidez, tratando de no dejar que su aprehensión se hiciera notar. _**"** Si seguimos permaneciendo aquí, entonces vamos a perder la oportunidad de escapar… **"**_ Su hermano lo miró con confusión y luego con dolor.

.

 _—¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no puedo-…!_ —Lo que fuera a decir Yuu a continuación se cortó cuando Mika decidió tomar medidas.

.

 _ **"** Si yo lo llevo sobre mi hombro y alguien decide atacar, entonces Yuu podría salir lastimado. Lo que me deja sólo con una opción… **"**_ A pesar de lo mucho que él odiaba esa idea, cogió a su hermano y lo llevó delante de él. El peli-negro de ojos verdes claramente no se esperó eso, porque le tomó unos minutos el procesarlo lo suficiente como para responder, dándole tiempo al rubio de ojos azules para poner distancia entre ellos y los dos grupos opuestos. _**"** Al menos de esta manera tiene una menor posibilidad de ser herido… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡O-oye, Mika! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?_ —Yuuichiro comenzó a forcejear y Mika aminoró un poco el paso, por si acaso su hermano tratase de saltar lejos. Efectivamente, eso fue lo que hizo su único familiar vivo, con el rubio siguiéndolo hasta el techo poco tiempo después.

.

 _—Esos humanos te están usando, Yuu-chan…_ —Comenzó Mika, a sabiendas de lo extraño que debería sonar aquello para su hermano. _ **"** Pero esa es la verdad… **"**_ Yuuichiro miró de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla con aprensión, casi como si estuviera preocupado por algo… _**"** Pero él no puede estar pensando todavía en sus 'amigos', ¿o sí…? **"**_

 _._

 _—¿'Esos humanos me están usando'? ¿Qué significa eso, Mika? Tú… tú lo haces sonar como si ya no fueras más un humano…_ —Mika no sabía cómo responder a eso. Hace un tiempo que el mismo rubio habría dicho que 'él era un humano' a pesar de lo que Krul le había hecho hace cuatro años atrás.

.

 _ **"** Pero ahora… ¿sigo siendo humano? **"**_

 _._

 _—E-esto es mi culpa, ¿no? Mi culpa por escapar…_ —La voz de su hermano vino como algo un poco más que un susurro, casi como si se estuviera culpando a sí mismo más de lo que debería.

.

 _—¡No! ¡Esto no es tu culpa!_ —Gritó Mika en respuesta, dando un paso hacia su hermano, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo. _**"** Es mi culpa… nosotros tuvimos que esperar un poco más, entonces podría haber funcionado… todos podríamos haber estado viviendo juntos y felices en el bosque. Nosotros contra el mundo, pero al menos habríamos sido felices… **"**_

.

Los recuerdos del resto de su familia pasaron por su cabeza, Akane, Chihiro, Ako, Fumie, Taichi y Kouta… más él la sacudió rápidamente, tratando de disipar dichas imágenes. Trató de sonreírle a Yuu, trató de hacerle entender que tenían que irse de allí…

.

 _—Vamos, Yuu-chan. Necesitamos irnos. Es peligroso estar aquí…_ —A pesar de esto, su hermano seguía dudando y Mika sentía que un poco de culpa lo golpeaba. _**"** Estoy apartándolo de sus amigos, pero somos familia… **"**_ Dio unos pasos más hacia su hermano, ya que éste estaba de pie justo en frente de él, y el rubio le ofreció su mano al peli-negro como lo había hecho hace muchos años, cuando ellos iban a escapar con el resto de su familia _—. Yuu-chan… por favor…_

.

Comenzó de nuevo, sabiendo que ahora sonaba como si estuviera suplicando. Su hermano hizo una pausa, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás _—. Mika, n-no puedo. No puedo irme. Tengo amigos allí…_

.

Su hermano se detuvo y Mika no pudo evadir la punzada de dolor que lo golpeó. _**"** Entonces ellos son sus amigos… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡No, no los tienes!_ —Empezó otra vez, sabiendo que sonaba desesperado y que tampoco tenía derecho de decirle a su hermano de quién era amigo—. _¡Yo soy tu único amigo verdadero!_

 _._

 _ **"** Tu familia… **"**_

 _._

 _—¡No estoy tratando de engañarte! ¡Esos humanos sólo están tratando de usar-…!_

.

Su oración se cortó abruptamente cuando escuchó un grito. Ambos se giraron hacia donde provino el ruido, con Mika tratando instantáneamente de no inmutarse ante aquella vista: los amigos de Yuu siendo sometidos y mordidos. Hace un tiempo, él tendría que haber ayudado a cualquiera que fuese atacado por un vampiro, sólo para que no tuvieran que pasar por lo que él pasó…

.

 _ **"** Pero esto es guerra… **"**_ Él se giró hacia su hermano sólo para ver el dolor y la pena grabados en su rostro. Un renovado 'estado de shock' lo invadió ante eso; Mikaela no había esperado que Yuu se preocupara tanto por sus amigos. _**"** Pero no sé por lo que han pasado juntos todos ellos… **"**_

.

Su hermano instantáneamente comenzó a moverse hacia el grupo y Mika pasó a agarrarlo del brazo, para hacerlo quedarse en un sitio donde no pudiera ser herido _—. ¡Yuu-chan, por favor, no vayas! ¡No hay nada para ti allí!_

.

Su hermano deslizó su brazo fácilmente a través de sus manos, corriendo hacia el borde de la azotea para saltar y volver hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Mika, ahora desesperado, fue y terminó haciendo la última cosa que se le ocurrió para detener a Yuuichiro. Rápidamente corrió y abrazó a su hermano desde atrás, tratando de impedir que éste saltara.

.

 _ **"** Yo no pude proteger al resto de mi familia, pero ahora puedo protegerte… **"**_

 _._

 _—Por favor… ¡por favor, no vayas!_ —Murmuró él, sintiendo las lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.

.

 _ **"** No puedo perderte otra vez… ya perdí a todos los demás… por favor, no me dejes solo otra vez… **"*(2)**_

.

Su hermano rápidamente rompió su agarre y fue entonces cuando todo cambió.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ ***(1)** Ajá… se retiró el **MOLESTO** 'princesa' de la frase de Ferid, ya que si bien él dejó claro que lo dijo en ámbito de broma, era otra referencia al fanservice yaoi y sumamente innecesaria. Es detestable porque tachó al pobre Yuuichiro de la 'chica' de Mikaela y eso **NO** es así, ambos son chicos y además, ambos son hermanos. Yuu es la preciosa **FAMILIA** de Mika, todo lo que le queda y por eso quiere protegerlo, así de simple **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** Y para aclarar esta parte: la frialdad de Mika no es por ser ningún fastidioso Seme; se debe a la culpabilidad de haber sido 'el causante' de la muerte de su familia. Él siempre piensa en ellos, los recuerda y los extraña; él sobre-protegería a cualquiera de ellos ( **de haber sobrevivido** ) de la misma manera que a Yuu. Porque como bien lo dejó claro Takaya Kagami: la razón de vivir que Mika siempre tuvo fue su familia. Los verdaderos fans de Mika son los que entienden todo esto y analizan a este gran personaje con profundidad, sin meter el yaoi de por medio y sin dejar a Yuuichiro como lo único en que él piensa **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Así como se ha dicho antes, esto no es ningún yaoi, sólo mi opinión sobre lo sucedido en el episodio 11 del anime. ¿Alguien más grito frente al monitor de su computadora cuando " **Continuará…** " brilló en la pantalla? De cualquier manera, ¡por favor, háganme saber lo que pensaron en un review! **~.~**_


End file.
